Liza Ortiz/Season 1/So Close, Yet So Far
Travis calls Liza unexpectedly to arrange picking her and Chris up. Liza doesn’t know what’s going on and thinks Travis is just trying to change the access agreement whenever he pleases; tells him she’ll see him next weekend, then she hangs up. Travis arrives at the Ortiz home and tries to explain things to Liza, she’s not aware of anything out of the ordinary and is has trouble accepting what he says at first. He calls Chris on Liza’s phone. Liza sees where Chris is (on the TV) and she puts aside her disagreement with Travis and they leave to get their son. In the city Travis and Liz are close to Chris but haven't found him yet, Travis sees him and pushes a way through to Chris, he tries to pull him away from the front of the crowd but Chris argues. Kneeling down Liza can see the body of the homeless man, he's been shot in the head and she watches as men in anti-infection suits get out of an ambulance. Concerned, she turns back and intervenes with Chris, who then does as he's told. As they move away we see the riot police arrive and a young officer shoots a tattooed infected woman. She shoots her twice, in the chest and then the head. The crowd react to the shots by panicking and running in all directions. The Manawa family run through an increasingly violent and frightening scene. As they run down some steps we see a sign dated Aug 7 2010 advertising Los Angeles Library Week. People are vandalising things at random and trying to overturn cars. Daniel Salazar, a barber is just finishing up with a customer, seeing him out of the door and closing up his shop because of the disturbances. He's already pulling the metal shutters down when the Manawas arrive at his door. They ask to go in until it's over, Daniel wants to refuse and tries to but his wife, Griselda Salazar, tells him, in Spanish, to let them in and shut the door. He doesn't look happy, but he does as his wife asks and lets them in and locks up, as he does so some young men kick at the shutters - the street is chaotic now. Travis is agitated and wants to know: Is there a back way out? Is there roof access so that they can see? Daniel wants him to slow down and to stay in the front, in the shop, and not go in the back which looks to be their home. Travis, strides through. Liza tell Travis to come out of the back room, by Daniel who tells them very firmly to go back into the front, Travis is worried it won't be safe there. It's all starting to get tense when Ofelia Salazar enters from the back from her room. Daniel tells her to go back but she calms things nicely and invites the Manawas to "have a seat" in the front. Things settle down and the power has flickered back on for a short while and then off again. Travis calls Chris away from the shuttered windows but then goes to look himself, Liza asks him what he knows about what is happening, and he tells her. She looks shaken by his reply. Griselda is praying at her shrine in the back room with her family while the Manawa family fret and pace in the shop area. Griselda finishes her prayers and blows out the last candle. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles